


The List

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Love, M/M, the list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin's emotional needs resurfacing…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List

Title: The List …  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Summary: Justin's emotional needs resurfacing…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**The List**

“Justin, talk to me…”

“There’s nothing to say …”

“At least tell me what it is that I’ve done this time.”

“Nothing.”

“Justin, please talk to me. I’m really trying here…”

Justin turns and stares at the man he loves, the man he’s leaving for the last time. He tries to smile as he says; “We simply want different things and I know that you can’t…won’t give them to me. So I need to move on with my life.”

“Why now? Please don’t go…”

“Why should I stay if I’m never going to be number one on your list?”


End file.
